Time Before Evil
by thecandywoman
Summary: What was Tom Riddle really like when he was in Hogwarts? What has really caused this wizarding war? This story is really unique, but I promise it is interesting and wou will like it : PLEASE Read and review. This is my first FanFic.


Have you ever really wondered why **He-Who-Must-Not–Be-Named** and _Harry Potter_ were out to get each other? Have you ever wondered what really started the war? Was it simply about power, or was it _more?_

Did you ever wonder what Tom Riddle was like before he became extremely evil? Was he shy, charming, handsome, or annoying? Did he have any friends any girlfriends? Was he well-liked? What really lead to this fight?

IF YOU WANT TO LEARN MORE,

I PROMISE YOU YOU WON'T SNORE

YOU MIGHT WALK INTO A DOOR

BECAUSE THERE IS A ROAR

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WAR

IT WON'T BE LIKE A CHORE

OR A BORE

LIKE GOING TO THE STORE!!!!!!!!!!

(P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE RHYMES, I STINK LIKE A MINK……I CAN'T STOP!! AaAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!! ANYONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? PLEASE???!)

CHAP1

The cold wind was blowing outside the windows that fearsome night. The whole world was about to change because of one little child that was yet to be born. Inside a small broken down orphanage, a mother screamed in agony while giving birth to a son. The small frail women gave a final push, and her son was brought to life. She gave one look at him, named him Tom Marvolo Riddle, and then let out her last breath.

11 years later…

"Honey, promise me you will behave," said a short plump woman with dark green eyes.

"Of course, I will behave mom. I always do," said a young girl with a short piggy nose.

As the young girl finished her sentence, a big grayish suitcase landed on her mother's big toe. She screamed in pain, and many children and parents turned around to give her a curious glance.

Leaning down to the young girl, the mother said in hushed tones, "You did that on purpose, you little brat."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, mother dearest," the young girl laughed as she picked up her suitcase and skipped off to the big yellow and red train.

Once the brown haired girl got on the train, she quickly pushed and shoved other students to get to an empty compartment. She finally managed to get in; after she shoved a small first year over then stepped on him. She threw her suitcase on one of the empty seats, and sat down with a big thump. Glancing out the window, she saw her mom walking away without ever taking a glance back. Sometimes the young girl wondered if her mother loved her at all. Well, it didn't matter anyways, she didn't need her mother or want her. She was perfectly content with going away to school. Lost in thought she did not notice that a young brown haired boy was watching her.

" What are you looking at?" she questioned.

The boy gave her a long stare and said, in a charming voice " Nothing much." Then walked away.

"Then why were you staring at me," she screamed back, but he was already down the hall. As she was thinking to herself, another humongous boy came in and sat down across from her.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, "he mumbled.

"Actually…" she started.

"I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts aren't you? I mean it is going to be so exciting. I wonder if there will be any half-giants like me. Yea, I'm a half –giant, if you couldn't tell." He finished by pointing to his massive body.

"You would have to be blind, not to know that you are a half-giant. You are Massive."

"Wow, that's not a usual response from people" he laughs.

"What, do they ran away from you screaming 'please don't eat me, please, I beg you. You can have all my money just don't hurt me. I can see them whimpering and everything."

"You're kind of funny."

"Only kind of funny?"

"Okay, you're a lot funny. I'm Hagraid. What's your name?"

"I'm Kristen."

"Cool I had a cousin Kristen. She was a giant. Bigger then me if you could believe it. I know hard to imagine anyone bigger than me, but there is. Like my cousin Dobby. He is big and stinky. I only meet him once though. We got along great. Ohhh, and there was….." he babbled on

Kristen stopped listening after awhile. She wondered why she liked this guy. She usually never liked strangers. Actually, she never had a friend; it was by her own choice but still. For some reason, she got along with this giant. He did babble a lot, but he was different. Maybe that's why she liked him. Her mind soon started drifting off to the guy who was looking at her before. Who was he? Why was he staring at me? I know I'm remarkable beautiful (I wish) but there must have been a reason. His handsome face kept popping up, and those arm muscles!!! Whew, did he look strong. No, stop thinking about him. He was no one special. Well, maybe if she started listening to Hagrid again, she could get him off her mind.

"So, that is how I meet Kristen on my mom's side. My dad side is a whole different story…."

Kristen leaned back and started falling asleep to Hagrid's words.

She awoke to the sound of the train's sharp whistle.

"So, that was my cousin Dobby, Kristen, and pretty much everyone on my mom's side of the family." Hagrid finished.

Kristen gave him a blank stare. She had no idea what he was talking about. She must have fallen asleep while he was telling a story. Could he possibly have talked the whole entire ride while she was asleep? Was that even possible?

"Yea, I know it was a confusing story. Would you like me to start over? Oh, I can tell by your face, that you want to hear it again. So, my cousin Dobby…"

"No! It's okay. I heard the story. It was very confusing, but I understood most of it."

"Are you sure? I don't mind telling the story again. It is one of my favorite stories."

"First years this way!" shouted a tall skinny woman.

"We better go. Maybe you can tell me the story again another time."

"Yea, that sounds good. I'll even think of more stories to share with you. Since you enjoy them so much. Like my dad's sister Vicky, she's a little weird, but once she takes shower I don't mind talking to her. She is pretty entertaining. She always talks about the Queen of Dead Strawberries, I don't know who that is, but she did say she would introduce me one of….."

"All first years, this way!"Came the women's voice again.

Kristen sighed happily and said "We really have to go now."

"Oh, yeh. Let's go!"

They started walking off the train, following the other first years. Kristen was so glad to get out of hearing another story. She definitely didn't want to fell asleep again. As she walked, she couldn't stop looking for that boy. There was something that drew her to him.


End file.
